Stealing Victory
by TrunksGal
Summary: This is a The TheifThe Queen of Attolia fanfic! The queen is having 'issues' with some people, and Eugenides has gone off to steal her Victory! Can he really pull this off?
1. Just Another Day

Author's Note: Well, here's a totally out of the blue fanfic! It's actually not based on Anime. I know! Freaky, huh? Eugenides being king... it just screamed FANFIC! So here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Thief or The Queen of Attolia.  
  
Stealing Victory  
  
A small, thin figure quickly and silently ran down an elegantly decorated hall. Though there were many windows high above his head, it was still before sunrise, so the halls were dimly lit by the occasional torch.  
He came to a rather large picture and put his hand on the stone under the left corner. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 over, 1, 2 down. Press hard....  
A three foot high, two foot wide door opened.  
"HEY YOU! STOP! THIEF!"  
He turned his head and saw his guards running towards him. Wasn't that ironic? He jumped through the small opening into a slightly smaller corridor and, with much effort, shut the door behind himself. As he crawled forward on the muck-covered floor, he could hear the guards cursing at the wall. If he made it quick, he could come back around and embarrass them because they disturbed the king by cursing too loudly at a wall. He grinned as he came to the end of the corridor. Yeah, that'd be fun!  
Pushing aside the tapestry that was the only cover to the other end, he came to his bedroom. Putting on a string of pearls, which he had been carrying, around his neck, he put on his silk robe and slippers at the same time. Quietly, he slipped through the main door to his room and down the hall, his feet only making a soft padding noise as he walked. He heard the cursing before he even saw the guards. Rounding a corner, he shouted, "What are you doing!"  
The guards turned and glared at him, but when they saw who it was, they bowed and one said coldly, "Please excuse us, Your Majesty."  
The king glared at them. "Don't you 'Your Majesty' me!" He did the 'you better recognize' hand movement. "What the hell are you doing?"  
The guards glared at their king, who was obviously trying not to laugh. They bowed again and the same guard said, "Please excuse us."  
The king couldn't help it anymore and broke into a grin. Then he felt someone slap him on the back of the head and grimaced, holding the back of his head where the person had hit. Not even turning, he said, "Hello, dear."  
A beautiful lady, head and shoulders taller than him, said, "Leave Eugenides."  
He nodded and ran back to his room.  
She then turned to the guards and said, "You are dismissed."  
The guards bowed again and left.  
The lady rubbed her temples and whispered, "It was the duke's wife's new pearls, wasn't it?"  
Eugenides stepped out of a shadow and said, "Aww. . . I thought I was hidden well!"  
The lady smirked. This was almost a daily routine. "So, did you?"  
Eugenides tilted his head to one side like a confused dog. "Do what?"  
She put her face in her hands and said, "You know what."  
Eugenides smiled and said, "Oh yeah! That one! No."  
"What are you wearing, Eugene?"  
Click. Slip. Tuck. "Nothing."  
She shook her head. "Lets just go back to bed." And as she walked away, she added, "And I better not find any pearls on an alter tomorrow or I'm filling in that tunnel that you use to get in and out of our room."  
There was a loud 'hmph' and then barely audible footsteps following her. Once she got into their room, she lay down under the covers and said, "Goodnight, Eugene."  
He replied, "Goodnight, Irene," as he slipped under the tapestry.  
The last thing she thought before she went to sleep was, "He's impossible."  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it, and I'm glad you found this! I know, there are like no Queen of Attolia fanfics out there now a days! So I'm on a mission to fix that with a rather weird fanfic! HOORAY! R&R! 


	2. Problems At Breakfast

BREAKFAST!  
Eugenides sat down on his bed and picked up a plate with food on it, then put it on his lap. He twirled a fork with his left hand, then gracefully stabbed a piece of pre-cut meat. After stuffing a couple of chunks in his mouth, he picked up a beautifully carved wooden hand, which he carefully started putting on where his right hand used to be.  
Tug. Gnaw. Adjust. SWACK! SWACK!  
On!  
He was moving his right arm up and down to make sure that he had put it on well when a knock came at the door.  
"Go away!" he shouted at the door.  
"Sir, I need to talk with you!" came the voice from the other side of the door.  
Eugenides stabbed another piece of meet and examined it as he said, "First off, call me Sir one more time and I'll hang you from the palace walls, and two, I'm eating, now go away." He put the meat into his mouth and chewed loudly to make his point.  
"B-but-"  
Eugenides shook his head as whoever it was began a long, stuttering speech of why they needed to talk. He slipped under the tapestry and instead of taking the tunnel that he had used last night, he used another one. It immediately sloped down, went under the floor under the main door to his room, then came out behind the tapestry across the hall. He slipped out and saw the guy still talking. "Ahem?"  
The guy immediately stopped talking and turned around. "Your Majesty!" Bow.  
Eugenides frowned. Why did the treasurer want to talk with the king? He shook his head and said, "Shoo."  
The treasurer scurried off, and once he was gone, Eugenides walked back into his room.  
But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: EXTRA SHORT CHAPTER! Oh well. R&R! 


	3. Victory? Of course you can steal that!

Eugenides skipped down one of the any identical halls, looking for the room where a meeting was taking place. He finally came to a red door, but before he went inside, he heard, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MONEY'S DISAPEARING?" He smiled at the sound of her voice, even though she was screaming.  
But then he heard some inaudible answer from the stuttering treasurer, and frowned.  
"LEAVE!" The queen screamed.  
Eugenides jumped. It was a very scarce time that the queen fully lost her temper. He then scratched at the floor until a stone tile popped up and he jumped in, pulling it closed after his self. He heard the door fly open and slam against the wall, then the treasurer's hurried footsteps overhead. Lighter footsteps followed a few minutes later. "Irene?" he whispered.  
The queen sighed, then said, "I can't believe it, they're finally rising against e. If only he could steal victory." She then walked away, saying, "I wonder where he is, anyway."  
Eugenides grinned. For once, he had hidden from her! Well, he thought, I'll surprise her and steal Victory! He got down his hands and knees, wondering what he needed to pack for a short trip.  
  
*  
  
Eugenides double knotted the silk sheet that he had stole from the treasurer's bed. He smiled. That guy had deserved having his sheets stolen from right under his sleeping body!  
Inside the sheet were mostly full water containers, but there was also a bar of soap, some spare hair ties, and a change of clothes. Not to mention, a few pieces of jewelry that he had 'found,' which he could later trade for food and other things. He tied the ends of the sheet that were left over from the knot around his neck and made his way up the chimney of his room. He wanted this to be a total surprise, so he hadn't told the queen that he was leaving. She was used to him disappearing for days, or even weeks, at a time without explanation, anyway.  
He slipped into the tunnel that connected all the chimneys and crawled through the soot filled corridor. He turned around corners and carefully wove his was around until he came to a place where he could stand, which was right in front of a window. Why this window was where it was he wasn't sure. The window always stayed closed, except for when he used it, so it wasn't for smoke to get out. The placement of the window also didn't keep any symmetry going. And if someone was forced to live in a chimney, they couldn't have afforded a window. He shrugged and opened the window, then turned around so his back faced the opening. Crossing his arms over his chest like a dead man, he squeezed his eyes shut and tipped over backwards. At the last second, he bent his legs, and with a hard jerk, stopped falling. Keeping his eyes closed and his legs bent in a way that caught the windowsill, he felt below his head with his left hand until his hand ran across a ledge. Smiling, he put his hand on the ledge and let go with his legs, swinging himself over so that he was hanging by one hand and facing the wall. Finding a solid foot hold, he began making his way down the wall with amazing speed, not even taking into account that he had only one hand and the bag around his neck was choking him.  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know, the chapters are mad short. But oh well. That's ok, right? Make sure to R&R! 


	4. A Little Information

Eugenides walked casually into a small town full of quiet, little houses with beautiful gardens. Seeing an out of season fig tree, he carefully picked one as he made his way into the market section of town. Because of its closeness to the castle, the market was very, very busy, especially compared to the quiet living section.  
In a few minutes, Eugenides pockets were full of random snips of food. He was quietly munching on an apple when he saw an old lady at a small bartering booth. Swallowing the piece of apple he had been chewing, he went over to the booth. "Hello!" he greeted.  
The lady glared at him.  
Eugenides then realized that he looked like a thief (which he was) instead of, well, a king. "I have a trade for information that I wash to make," he said, pulling out the pearl necklace from his bag.  
The lady snatched the necklace and hid it in one of her sleeves. "What do you want to know?" she croaked.  
Eugenides smiled politely and asked, "Do you know of anything by the name of 'Victory?'"  
The lady thought for a sec, then said mysteriously, "There is one stone called Victory, said to be blessed by the Gods themselves! It is just a small myth that has become rather popular as of late, but apparently whoever holds the stone will have victory over any and every of their foes, thus the name Victory." The lady pulled a small, rolled piece of paper from the inside of her cloak. "This is a map that has never been decoded which is said to lead to the very location of the Victory stone. For one more small payment, you can have this."  
"Just put it on my wife's tab," Eugenides said as he took the map. "I swear, what is it Gods have about blessing rocks?"  
The lady raised he eyebrows. "And who, may I inquire, is your wife?"  
Eugenides looked up fro his map and smirked as he replied, "The Queen of Attolia."  
The lady gasped. "Then that would mean you're. . ." she swallowed hard, then whispered, "the king?"  
Eugenides, still looking at the unmarked map, turned around and walked away while saying, "Just call me the Thief of Eddis."  
  
*  
  
"Well, this looks like a diamond. Maybe that's one of those weird buildings in that. . . place." Eugenides sighed. "This isn't working. Who would every think that I would miss Magus?" Eugenides was sitting under an olive tree, munching on some of the food he had 'picked up.' "The only way I'll ever find Victory," he admitted to himself, "Will be to get the Magus." Then, curling up under the tree, he added, "After I take a nap."  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: I couldn't help it! We can't have a story without the Magus! Well, R&R! I'll be updating soon! (Hopefully. No guarantees.) 


	5. The Magus

There was a loud booming noise, and the Magus woke up. A flash of lightning lit up the room for a split second, illuminating his pale face. "Oh no, not again!" he said. Jumping out of bed, he quickly made his way to the window.  
  
"Not quite," came a voice from behind him.  
  
"By the Gods, Gen," the Magus shouted as he turned around, "What are you doing here!?"  
  
Eugenides dropped a thin metal and metal spoon that he had used for the booming noise onto the bed. "I thought that you'd be glad to see me! Oh, and don't call me Gen."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Figure out this map."  
  
"Done." The Magus took the map from Eugenides.  
  
"Oh, and I'm kidnapping you again, so come with me!" Eugenides added gleefully.  
  
The Magus glared at Eugenides, but began silently packing his things while the younger and picked up the metal pan and spoon. Once the Magus finished putting the few things he would need to decipher the map that wouldn't be anywhere else, he followed Eugenides to the door. Once they reached the hallway, Eugenides started banging the spoon against the pan and screaming and running down the hall. The Magus felt himself blush as he walked silently down the hall.  
  
"Being kidnapped again, Sir?" a guard asked after Eugenides had passed him and the Magus came slowly walking by.  
  
The Magus nodded.  
  
The guard saluted him and said, "Hope to see you soon, Sir."  
  
The Magus nodded again as he readjusted his grip on his bag. Then he saw Eugenides running back towards him and wondered what it was now.  
  
"You move too slow," Eugenides said and picked up the Magus, who he slung over his shoulder, then sprinted down the hall.  
  
As they made their way to wherever they were headed, every guard said something around the lines of, "See you soon, Sir," or "Goodbye, Sir," then went back to whatever they were doing, like seeing the Thief of Eddis/King of Attolia racing down the hall with the Magus of Sionus slung over his shoulder wasn't something out of the ordinary (which it wasn't, but that's not the point).  
  
When they reached the front gate, the Magus screeched, "Stopstopstop! What are you doing!? There are tons of guards out there!"  
  
Eugenides didn't stop, but he answered the Magus' question. "I drugged them the same way I do every time. Either they're new or they never learn."  
  
The Magus knew that they never learned, but didn't say anything.  
  
Eugenides skipped (yes, skipped) down the road until they came to a carriage, into which he threw the Magus. "Take us home, good sir!" Eugenides shouted out. Once the carriage started moving, he jumped on, climbing up the side and laying down on the top, softly humming a simple trail tune.  
  
This was going to be easy.  
  
*  
  
Eugenides decided to stay with the Magus at the little random house in the woods. It would hopefully not take the Magus too long to decode the map, and he wanted to be right there when it was finished. The Magus had refused to start on the six day trip fro Sionus to the small house, but instead marveled at how amazingly simple yet non-interpretable the map was. He was so weird.  
  
Eugenides leaned back in the wooden chair outside the Magus' room and put his feet up on the small, antique table. The musky sell of ancient books was always so relaxing!  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!" The Magus' door swung open, barely missing Eugenides' chair. "I'VE FIGURED OUT THE MAP!"  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: It may be short, but I finally got something up! I was putting this as one of my last things to update until I realized that I actually had a reader and I dragged it off hold. Along with everything else. X_X I am such a dedicated writer! 


End file.
